Just Tonight
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: When Snively is kidnapped, he is able to uncover the secrets that were kept from him for many years. R&R please


"Mom, wake up." Serenity pushed her mother, hearing her groan something. "What?"

"What do you want?" Sam grumbled.

"Can I have some money?" Serenity asked.

"What for?" Serenity heard her father yawn behind her mother.

"I'm going to Quincy with a few of my friends."

"Is Caleb going?"

"No."

"Fine. Get my purse." Serenity did as told and grabbed Sam's purse from the vanity. As soon as she got back to her mother's bedside, she sighed. Sam had fallen back asleep.

"Mom!" Serenity whispered sharply. Sam stirred some.

"Whaaat?" Sam queried, sounding annoyed.

"Money, remember?"

"Right." Sam sat up, brushing her husband's arm off her and took her purse from her daughter. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out some cash before dropping it into her daughter's hands.

"Come home with more than five bucks. Now go away. I was up all night," Sam said, dropping her purse on the floor.

"What for?" Serenity asked, her curiosity sparked.

"Trying to make you a baby brother or sister," Sam replied before rolling over. Her daughter's face scrunched up.

"Mom, I didn't have to know about that!" she yelped before scampering from the master bedroom. Sam thought she'd get more sleep but realized she wouldn't once she felt her husband stir.

"What'd Serenity want?" he murmured.

"Money," she mumbled into his chest.

"Why?"

"She's going to Quincy with some of her friends." Snively pulled Sam closer to him.

"Did you have fun last night?" he queried.

She smiled. "Of course."

"I'm confident you're pregnant," he smiled. She rolled away from him.

"If I'm not, I'm giving up," Sam whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Have faith, love," Snively said before getting up. She gave a coy smile.

"Fine." She stretched as he climbed on her playfully. They wrestled around, messing up their tidy bed. They stopped, resting.

"Do you want breakfast in bed?" Snively asked. His wife smiled happily, answering his question. Sam looked towards the door as her husband called the kitchen. Caleb walked in, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

"Hey Caleb," Sam greeted.

"Hi Mom," her son answered. His sister had warned him of his parents' late night activities and he knew to be wary. Their conversation ended. Sam sighed; they were so close when Caleb was younger.

"Whatcha need, bud?"

"Nothing."

"Caleb, I'm not dumb. Who's the girl?"

"Mom," he whined.

"Caleb, do as your mother says and answer her question," Snively spoke.

"Her name's Adria," Caleb answered meekly. His father raised a curious brow.

"Adria?" Caleb's parents exchanged a look, unnerving their son.

"Danielle's daughter," Sam said.

"D-Danielle?" Caleb queried. He did not know of a Danielle.

"The Elder Saturn," his mother explained, "is all you know her as."

"Oh." He didn't know any of the Senshi had kids, aside from Sydney and Bane.

"Why didn't you say you were dating Adria?" Snively queried.

"This is only our second date."

/Do you think it's her?/ Sam said.

/Too soon to tell,/ Snively answered.

"Guys?" Caleb queried. His parents looked up. "I have a date in five minutes and I don't have any money."

"Babe, I think you can handle this one. Serenity cleaned me out ten minutes ago," Sam stated as she got up, slipping on her robe. She left the room.

"Dad? Please?" Caleb queried. His father sighed.

"My wallet's on your mother's vanity. Bring it to me." His son glared at the vanity, at the wallet, and the wallet appeared in his hands. Snively gave his son money as Sam slipped back in the room.

"Thanks Dad." Caleb gave a brief smile before running out of the room. Snively sighed as he lay back in bed. Sam sat beside him, brushing his hair with her fingers.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Sam, they're too carefree to be involved in a war," he answered.

"I know but then again, so are we," Sam said. He gave her a curious look as he combed his hand through her hair.

"Are we?" Snively queried.

"We and the rest of the Senshi all are. We need to start training again if there's a possibility of going to war." He kissed her forehead before sitting up.

"Sam, darling, I really think you shouldn't take this 'possibility of war' thing quite so seriously. Yes, I believe we should train but not as hard as you want. We'll hold a meeting later today," Snively spoke. His wife sighed but nodded.

"Yeah." She kissed him before getting up. "I'm gonna get in the shower, 'kay?"

"Alright." She smiled before orbing off into their bathroom. Snively sighed, gazing at the bathroom door. He remembered the day she came sobbing from Phobos and Deimos' chamber and collapsed into his arms….

\\\\

"How is the new security system coming?" Snively queried as Bane kneeled before him. Snively didn't mind being king but he loathed seeing his good friend kneel before him as he sat on the throne.

"The new security system is nearly complete," Bane replied.

"Do you have time to demonstrate the sys-" A shrill scream cut the king off. "That's odd."

"Do you want to check that?" Bane queried.

"No. Sam probably found out we're out of Dr. Pepper."

"It sounded serious," Bane insisted as he stood.

"I doubt-"

"Snively, please."

"Alright." The king stood and was about to step down when Sam came bursting into the throne room, sobbing uncontrollably. "S-Sam?"

She fell into his arms, pulling him down to his knees. She sobbed into his chest, the sobs wracking her body. "It can't be. I won't let it."

"Sam, what's wrong?" Snively queried, fearing the worst.

"One of the future Senshi will fall for the heir of the Underworld," she whispered.

"Oh, Samantha."

\\\\

Sam hadn't been quite the same since then. She'd grown more serious, not giving into the simple things that she used to enjoy. She changed and he was uncomfortable with it. Regardless, he had to accept who she was now; he just hoped she would go back to her bubbly personality.

"Begin training again?" Alicia queried. "What for?"

Snively sighed and subconsciously rubbed his forehead. He knew the Senshi would be skeptical. After all, he and his queen were asking them to leave their planets, their homes, to train for something that probably wouldn't happen. What made it worse was the fact that he had to explain his wife's reasoning since one of her brother's wives was having a baby shower.

"U-um, well," Snively began nervously.

"And where is the queen?" Ikshu asked. He knew they found it strange that he and Sam weren't together in the same room. He couldn't blame them; he and Sam were practically glued together at all times.

"The queen had a family event to be at this afternoon."

"Please continue," Sydney spoke.

"Thank you. My wife and I feel we should reassemble the Senshi to train so we will be prepared in case of a war," Snively explained. Murmurs spread through the council room. The king expected that.

"My king, shouldn't someone else do this? We are the Elders," Vanessa replied.

"Such as?" Snively prodded.

"I don't know. An army or something?" Vanessa, the queen of Pluto, snapped.

"You dare raise your voice to the king?" October queried. Snively refrained from sighing. He was tired of being referred to as 'the king'.

"I apologize for my disrespect, your majesty," the Pluto queen spoke.

"I understand your concerns of being active Senshi again but as far as I know, none of the second generation Senshi have come into their powers," Snively spoke, hearing the door open behind him.

"I'm sorry for being late. Where are we?" Sam said, sitting beside her husband.

"We're about to discuss the second generation of Senshi," Snively explained.

"Oh. Okay. You all understand that though your children have Senshi blood, there is a chance that they may not be a true Senshi." Again, the council members began to murmur amongst themselves.

"How can you be so certain?" Alex asked.

"There are several records that state so in detail," Sam stated calmly. "And it goes for everyone."

"Even your own children?" Melissa pressed. The queen of Neptune and the queen of the universe stared each other down.

"Yes," Sam said coolly. There was an unsettling silence.

"You don't even know if Serenity will succeed you?" Alicia queried quietly.

"No."

"Why? What would make you think that?" Erika asked.

"I don't feel Serenity's heart is pure enough." There was dead silence. Snively glanced down at the table, a grim expression on his face. He now knew Sam suspected their daughter would fall for the heir of the Underworld. He had always suspected she did but now he knew he was correct. As he continued to give it more thought, he realized the Prophecy Sisters' prediction would not include his daughter if she didn't become a Senshi.

"What could this mean?" Morgan asked.

"The fall of our Kingdom."

"Mom's been so weird lately," Serenity commented. She looked over to her best friend, Spencer.

"Why?" Spencer queried as she drove.

"I don't know. I can just barely get out of the palace without her interrogating me. It's the same with Caleb."

"Do you think something's going on that you don't know about?" Serenity hadn't thought about that.

"Maybe. Dad said Mom's been different for a long time. Grandmother just said Mom grew up and took responsibility in assuming the role of being a queen and mom," Serenity said, wishing her friend lived closer to Quincy.

"Well, what do you think is your mom's problem?" Spencer replied.

"I think Mom is upset because she can't get pregnant," Serenity spoke.

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. She's been trying for centuries."

"And still no luck?" Serenity tried not to smile. While it was hard for her and her friend to imagine Serenity's parents being several centuries old, it was true. Serenity herself was a few hundred centuries old.

"I guess. I remember a time of when she was pregnant but I don't know whatever happened to the baby," Serenity said. The whole memory was blurry to her. One thing she was certain about was that her mother had been pregnant with some other man's child and not her father's.

"Your parents never told you anything?" Spencer queried.

"No." The conversation was dropped. Serenity knew she would have to have a discussion with her parents later that night.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you?" Sam and Snively looked up from a magazine they were reading together and hid it under their blanket. They weren't used to their kids visiting their bedroom, especially in the evening.

"S-sure," Sam said unsteadily.

"Mom, what happened to the baby you had with James?" Serenity asked.

"What are you talking about?" Snively responded, once he found his voice.

"Dad, I know Mom was pregnant. Where did the baby go?"

"Serenity, wh-"

"It died." Serenity and Snively stared at Sam.

"W-what?"

"The baby was born dead." Serenity sat beside her mother, stunned. Born dead?

"Mom…I didn't know," the girl began.

"I know, sweetheart. You were curious," Sam said. "Why don't you get on to bed? It's getting late."

"Yes, Mom." Serenity got up and walked out of the room, closing the large double doors. Snively sighed as he held his wife's hand.

"When do you leave for your tour?" he queried, glad to be changing the subject. He didn't like for his love to dwell on the past.

"In a couple weeks," Sam replied as she settled into bed. Her husband removed the magazine from under the covers and into his side table drawer. "I wish you would come. You loved it the last time you went."

"Sam, I have to stay and watch the kids," Snively spoke as he gently pulled his wife into his arms.

"Honey, they're sixteen. They'll be fine. There's so many to watch over them and if anything, Mom would watch them," the queen answered, playing with his hair. He reached over her to turn off her lamp.

"I know. I just think it would be better for the kingdom if I stayed here." She sighed; she knew it was pointless to keep pushing the matter. She didn't know how much he wanted her to keep pushing. He was anticipating it, planning to play like he didn't want to go but eventually 'caving'. He didn't want to be at the palace without her; he'd be lonely.

"Alright." She rolled over. He felt disappointed. He really didn't think she'd back down so quickly. It saddened him. "We're still going to talk to the kids tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Serenity, why do you even 'want' to know? It's probably something we don't want to know," Caleb said as he and his twin sister snuck into their parents' bedroom. The only time they were permitted to be in there was if their parents were there also.

"What could be in here that's so bad?" Serenity queried.

"I don't know but it's Mom and Dad. You know they're…very…um-"

"I get it." The royal twins began going through their parents' belongings.

"So what are we looking for?" Caleb asked.

Serenity shrugged. "I'll know it when I see it."

The twins sieved through the room, Caleb unsure still. He opened his father's bedside table's drawer and gave a startled yelp.

"What?" Serenity asked calmly. She bounded over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Do you think Mom knows?" Caleb inquired.

"That Dad's been reading men's magazines? Definitely, otherwise he would have hid it better." They heard voices at the door. The drawer was shoved shut.

"Mom and Dad!"

"Hide!" Serenity and Caleb dove behind the lavish black couch in their parents' bedroom before the doors opened. Sam and Snively came in, the queen in the king's arms. They shared a brief kiss before Snively closed the door.

"Serenity, we gotta get out of here. I don't want to see my parents make out," Caleb whispered. The twins' parents made their way to the couch, still wrapped up in each other. They lounged out on the couch, kissing. Caleb winced as he heard his mother sigh in contented vulnerability. Serenity gave her brother a look, alerting him that she wasn't comfortable with hearing their parents breathing heavily.

"When should we talk to the kids?" the twins heard their father say.

"Mm, soon?" their mother replied.

"Yes." There was a pause. "Why not now?"

"Alright." Caleb heard his parents get up. He listened as they walked away from the couch and to the door. The door opened and closed. Serenity sighed in relief as she leaned back.

"What are you doing here?" Both turned to see their parents.

"U-uh, hi guys," Caleb said weakly. 'How'd they even know?'

"What are you two doing in our bedroom?" Snively queried.

"Uh, well, you see," Caleb began.

"Mom, did you know Dad was looking at men's magazines?" Serenity blurted.

"Course I knew," Sam spoke.

"And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am."

"Wait," Caleb spoke, "do you guys look at it together?"

"Yes," his parents answered. Both kids stared at their parents for a long moment, shock and embarrassment reflected in their eyes.

"Anyways, we want to talk to you two," Sam said, sitting on the couch.

"Can't we do it somewhere else?" Serenity almost all but begged.

"Like where?" her father spoke.

"Your office?" Caleb suggested. The king and queen grabbed their kids and orbed to their office.

"Have a seat," Snively said as he sat in his chair. His children sat in the chairs before him as his wife tried to get in his lap. "Please get off, Sam."

"Okay," she replied disappointedly. He gave her a very faint smile.

"Okay so what's up?" Caleb asked.

"Lately, your financial 'needs' are more than desired," his father began. He held in a sigh as his children shared a glance.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"We're cutting off your money supplies and making you get jobs," Sam explained.

"What!" Serenity was instantly out of her chair. 'I was the same way at her age,' Sam decided.

"Why Dad?" Caleb inquired. "What'd we do?"

"Caleb, your mother and I feel you two need to gain working experience."

"Why?" Serenity asked.

"Because we said so," Sam replied.

"Now go find jobs," their father instructed. The prince and princess walked gloomily out of their parents' office.

"Any ideas?" Serenity queried.

"Nope," Caleb replied as they walked through the palace. "At least we get more time away from Mom and Dad."

"I guess." The princess grinned. "How's Adria?"

"'Ren!"

"What? Word travels fast."

"She's fine."

"Have you…"

"Serenity! You're worse than Mom," Caleb whined.

"That was an insult," Serenity sniffed. "Did you?"

"Yeah," the prince sighed.

"You're gross."

"You asked, remember?"

"If Mom and Dad find out you're not a vir-"

"They won't! Not unless someone says something."

"Well, what if she's pregnant?"

"Probably not."

"You're confident."

"And you're nosy." Caleb opened a portal. "Let's get this job search over with so they'll leave us alone."

"How'd the job hunt go?" Sam inquired during dinner.

"Terrible," Caleb replied crisply.

"Terrible?" Snively repeated calmly, raising a brow.

"Yeah. No one would hire us," Serenity explained.

"And how do you know this?" her father spoke.

"Because they wouldn't give us a job."

"Honey, they have to look at your application," Sam explained. /Maybe this was a bad idea./

/Give them time, love./

"Oh."

"Eat your dinner." Snively wondered, like his wife, if he was doing the right thing by making his children get jobs. He supposed he would find out soon enough…

"Dad! I got the job!" Serenity squealed as she ran up to her father.

"That's great!" Snively replied. "What job did you get?"

"I'm a waitress."

"That's great. I'm proud of you," the king said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "When do you start?"

"I go to training first thing tomorrow after school," Serenity explained.

"Good. Go tell your mother." The princess bounded off, leaving her father alone. 'Hopefully Caleb got the job he wanted,' Snively thought as he lounged out on the couch in his family's living room.

As his father was pondering, Caleb was stocking shelves at the local grocery store. The thing was he had to constantly stop because of all the girls asking him to help them find things he deemed easy to find. But it wasn't like he was going to complain.

"Can you help me find the Sprite?" a small brunette girl asked. Caleb recognized her from his English class.

"Sure," Caleb replied as he set a box of cheese down. 'I love my job.'

"Do you think she's done?" Serenity inquired as she and Caleb sat on a bench outside a mall.

"You know Grandma, 'Ren," Caleb answered as he kicked at a rock.

"Yeah but still." The twins watched strangers go in and out of the mall.

"Doesn't that girl look familiar?" Caleb commented. His sister stared at the blonde girl who her brother had spoken of. She agreed with him but she thought the girl was too old for him to have dated.

"Yeah. Did you date her?"

"No!" Then Serenity noticed the young man behind the woman. He glanced up at the princess and smiled. Her heart nearly melted. He and the woman came up to them as the royal twins stood. The woman gazed at them with her light blue eyes as she brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Caleb? Serenity?" the woman asked carefully.

"Who are you?" Serenity inquired.

"Don't you remember me?"

"No," Caleb replied. His instincts told him to run.

"I'm Hope. Remember? You're 'adopted' sister." Caleb and Serenity exchanged a look. Adopted sister? "You probably don't remember me. I mean, you were about five or six when I moved out."

"If you're our sister, then why didn't you ever come visit?" Caleb asked.

"Because Mom and Dad are mad at me and don't want me around," Hope replied.

"Mad about what?" Serenity questioned.

"They didn't want me to move out."

"Oh."

"We should hang out sometime," Hope suggested.

"We'd have to talk to Mom," Caleb answered quickly.

"She will say no," Hope replied just as swift.

"Caleb? Serenity?" The twins looked over their shoulder to see their grandmother waving at them.

"Bye," Caleb said before he started walking towards his grandmother.

"What about you, Serenity?" Hope asked. "I'd like to catch up."

"Um…" Serenity knew she should turn the offer down but Hope was her sister. "Okay. When do you want to hang out?"

"How about here at one tomorrow?" Hope suggested.

"Sounds great."

"Don't tell Mom or Dad. They might not let you come."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Serenity turned and ran off to meet up with her brother and grandmother.

"Hm. This could be easier than I thought," Hope said, watching them leave.

"Your sister's really pretty," the dark haired boy commented. Hope rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lover boy. We need to get you ready for this plan if we want it to work."

Over the next few weeks, Serenity spent time with Hope. Hope had invited her over many times, winning the princess's trust.

"What have Mom and Dad been up to lately?" Hope queried one afternoon as she made lunch for the two of them.

"Mom convinced Dad to go on tour with her so Sydney and Bane are our 'temp parents'," Serenity answered.

"I see. You know," Hope said, changing the subject, "I think Parker has a thing for you."

"Really?" Ever since he'd smiled at her when she first met Hope and him, Serenity had a crush on Parker. She loved his jet black hair and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Yeah. You guys should get together sometime," Hope replied.

"Well, whenever Mom and Dad come home from Mom's tour, there'll be a huge party. Maybe you guys can go?" Serenity said thoughtfully.

"Maybe but don't tell anyone," Hope ordered gently.

"I won't."

Another week passed as the palace prepared for the party that was to be thrown for the king and queen. Caleb and Serenity were both thankful they had work and school so they wouldn't have to help. Serenity tried to spend as much time with Hope and Parker as possible while Caleb got to know several of the girls from his school.

The king and queen arrived home on Friday afternoon. After taking a short nap, they began getting ready for the party. The princess hurried home from school, knowing it would take her awhile to get ready. She was happy that Elder Neptune, Melissa, was going to help her fix her long hair. There was a knock at her door. "Serenity?"

"Come in," she said. Sam came in, holding a large bag over her arm. "Is that my dress?"

"Yeah. What color did you go with?" her mother replied.

"Emerald."

"That's different. Any reason why?" Serenity shrugged indifferently.

"I just like that color lately," the princess grinned.

"Is there anyone you're dressing for?" Sam asked.

"What?" Serenity noticed she had a difficult time understanding her mother anymore.

"Do you have a date?"

"Oh…yeah." Her mother smiled as she helped Serenity with her gown.

"That's great. I'm gonna get dressed and I'll see you at the party," Sam spoke before dismissing herself.

'Now to get Hope and Parker,' Serenity thought happily.

"Thanks for coming," Serenity said warmly as Hope and Parker walked through the portal she'd opened.

"You look beautiful," Parker complimented. The princess blushed.

"Thanks." The three walked down the corridors and entered the grand ballroom. Serenity and Parker partnered off and danced the night away. Eventually the two escaped to the garden, standing on the gazebo, which was adorned with lights and beautiful flowers.

"Have you talked to your parents since they got home?" Parker asked as he twirled Serenity.

"Not really," she replied. "Mom asked me if I had a date tonight."

"Did you tell her about us?" Parker queried.

"Us?" the princess repeated. She hadn't realized there was one. "Parker, I didn't know there was…"

"Sorry. I just thought we had something," Parker replied.

"Do we?" Serenity questioned.

"I…don't know," Parker admitted. He took his date's hand and led her to the fountain…

Sam walked through the corridors of her palace once she noticed her daughter was absent from the party. She knew the princess loved to spend her time in the garden and made sure it was her first stop. She stopped at a large window, which gave a perfect view of the garden's gazebo, and smiled. The queen saw her daughter with a boy.

As she was about to turn, someone grabbed her roughly and covered her mouth. Sam struggled but was kneed in the back. She felt something cold and hard shoved against the small of her back. The queen's eyes widened. A gun.

"Don't think I won't shoot you. I've done it before," the assaulter spoke harshly. "And don't contact the king."

'How do they know about that?' Sam wondered, alarmed. She and her assaulter continued down the halls of the palace, a deadly silence settling. Sam felt sick once she realized where they were. She hadn't been in that part of the palace since before Xavier revived her from the dead. They stopped at a door that the queen dreaded.

"Open it."

"I…I-I can't," Sam replied weakly, her knees shaky and her legs like jello. She honestly didn't know how she was still standing.

"Do it!" The queen shrugged off a strong urge to wince as she placed her hand on the door handle. She opened the door and revealed her sister's old bedroom. It didn't look any different. "Go in."

"Why are we here?" She didn't like all the reminders of Sophia. She was still in shock that she killed her younger sister.

"Turn around. Slowly." Sam sighed and did as ordered only to come face to face with Hope.

"Y-you!" she sputtered, disbelief filling every fiber of her being. This was the intruder that was ordering her around? She felt stupid.

"Sophia was right. All you can do is obey orders," Hope sneered. The queen's anger flared.

"How did you get here?" Sam demanded.

Hope smiled. "My sister personally let me in, along with Parker."

"Parker?" The name sounded familiar but Sam wasn't sure why.

"The boy Serenity's with now." She'd heard enough. The queen shoved Hope out of her way before proceeding to the door. Hope brought her gun up and swung down, striking Sam in the head. Sam fell to the ground.

"Nnngh…" she mumbled before falling unconscious.

"Do you think they'd care?" Parker asked. Serenity sighed.

"I don't know," the princess answered. She rested her head on her date's shoulder. He held her hand in his and brushed his lips across the back of her hand. "Parker…"

"Sorry." The princess slid closer to him.

"It's okay but…"

"But?"

"But you missed." Serenity flashed the smile her mother was well known for. Parker pulled her closer to him and gently pressed his lips onto the princess's. A strange feeling of energy filled them as they saw each other's memories.

"W-wow." They stared at each other.

"What was that?" Parker queried unsteadily.

"I…don't know. Wanna try it again?"

"Sure." Parker leaned in for another kiss but was met halfway.

/Are we dating?/ Serenity wondered.

/If you want,/ Parker answered without a thought. They broke off their kiss.

"Y…you heard me?" Serenity squeaked. "How?"

"I don't know," Parker spoke, "but it was kind of cool."

"Yeah. Maybe we should ask Hope or someone," Serenity suggested. "So…are we boyfriend-girlfriend?"

/Yeah, of course./ Parker gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek, having no idea what they'd done.

"Caleb, have you seen your mother?" Snively queried. He hadn't seen his wife for awhile and was starting to grow concerned.

"No. Serenity just came back in with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Well, I'm assuming they're dating because they hang out all the time," Caleb replied, jealously dripping in his tone.

"Since when?" his father queried. Snively knew his kids were very close and spent a lot of time together. They were best friends and grew jealous when one hung around with someone than the other. It seemed to be the case then.

"Shortly after you went on tour with Mom," Caleb explained.

"I see. Stay in here while I look for your mother," his father replied. An alarm began blaring and the prince looked at his father in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Hopefully just a malfunction." The king noticed the Senshi in their uniforms and knew that wasn't the case. Demons began attacking and Snively formed an energy ball. "Find your sister and go to your grandmother Elizabeth's."

"But Dad-"

"Caleb, do it." Caleb was about to step forward but stopped when he saw Serenity with Parker. He orbed to them, startling Parker some.

"Guys, we gotta go," he said.

"Wait, where's Hope?" Parker asked. The twins glanced around.

"She'll be okay. The Senshi will take care of things," Caleb explained.

"Then why are we leaving?" Parker questioned.

"Good point," Serenity said as she stopped.

"Because Dad said so," Caleb protested. The trio dodged a stray energy ball. "And because it's crazy here."

"You don't think we can protect ourselves?" Parker commented.

"That's not it." Caleb noticed a few demons coming towards them. "Run!"

"We can take them," Parker protested as he dashed towards the demons.

"No!" Serenity followed her boyfriend and Caleb followed his sister. The three were quickly apprehended so there was no skirmish.

"Did the kids ever get there?" Snively questioned over the phone.

"I haven't seen them, Snively," Elizabeth replied.

"Alright, thanks." He closed his phone and turned to October. "Have you seen or heard from Sam?"

"No but we believe she's in the palace somewhere," October replied.

"Good to know. Start searching the palace." Snively began to go through the palace with the Senshi, searching for the missing members of his family. /Sam?/

/…S-Snively?/ He was thankful for the reply.

/Are you alright? Where are you?/

/My head hurts but other than that, I'm fine. And I'm in Sophia's bedroom./

/Sophia's bedroom?/ There was a pause.

/Yes. Be careful. Hope got into the palace and jumped me./

/Hope?/ The king had slight difficulty understanding that. He still pictured the ten-year-old girl who showed up on his doorstep without warning.

/Yeah. She has a gun. Where are the kids?/ Sam replied.

/Unfortunately, I don't know./ There was a drawn out moment of silence. /Sam?/

/They just came in here with some other kid. Hope looks upset./

/That other kid is Serenity's boyfriend, I think./

/Good to know./

"We need to go to Sophia's bedroom. That's where they are," Snively told his Senshi. They nodded and orbed outside the bedroom door.

"How'd you know?" Alex, the Elder Venus, queried.

"Same as usual; Sam told me." The group stormed into the former queen's room and engaged in battle. Snively immediately went to his wife, who was trapped in a crystal trap. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just get me out of this," Sam replied eagerly. Snively kicked a crystal out of place, disarming the trap. She fell into his arms and was quickly looked over for injuries. The king was thankful he found none. "Where're the kids?"

"I don't…" He saw the twins walk in with Hope and Parker. The two quickly noticed the prince and princess were allowed to walk freely, not being held in any restraint.

"Hold your fire," Hope spoke quietly. All demons stopped what they were doing and awaited orders.

"Serenity; Caleb; please come here," Sam spoke softly.

"No. I want them to stay where they are," Hope replied, trying to keep her gentle demeanor. "I have something to say."

"Hope, leave them out of this," Snively ordered stiffly. "They have nothing to do with this."

"So…the people of Earth know about the kingdom. It's a shame that someone destroyed the protection that so many died to protect."

/Where's she getting at?/ Sam asked.

/I'm not sure,/ Snively answered. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know.

"I told," Hope explained smugly. "Of course, they didn't believe me at first. I had to give them video and photographic proof before they'd believe me. They wanted the names of the Senshi but I simply couldn't tell them. Oh, I told them all about you, Sam. They were quite interested in your life since you lied about your entire life. And since I'm telling you this, I was the one who shot you."

"Hope?" Serenity asked softly. Her sister shot her mom…their mom? Why? Their mother hadn't done anything wrong…had she? "Mom didn't do anything. Why did you shoot her?"

"She's a traitor. She killed Sophia."

"Sophia?" Caleb repeated. The name sounded familiar.

"Your aunt, your mom's little sister. Mom murdered her," Hope sneered.

"You killed Aunt Sophia?" Caleb asked quietly. Sam lowered her eyes.

"It was an accident," Sam explained.

"Liar!" Hope howled. "You killed her so you could be queen!"

"Hope, what happened to you? You know it was an accident," Snively said. He noticed Caleb starting to come forward towards him but Serenity stayed where she stood.

"I grew up."

"Hope, you haven't grown up if you can't let go of the past," Snively said calmly.

"Everything was fine before all this happened," Hope said.

/Something's wrong,/ Sam spoke, taking a step backwards to her husband.

/What?/

/I'm not sure. It's like she's unstable./

"How?" Snively queried, focusing his attention back on Hope.

"It was all easier." Parker subtly took Serenity's hand and pulled her to him and out of the middle of the argument.

/What's going on?/ Serenity asked.

/I don't really know. Hope must want us to know something,/ Parker answered.

"No one was dead then," Hope said.

"I was," Sam spoke quietly.

"You should be still," Hope sneered. Parker pulled Serenity closer to him. He felt something was going to happen and wanted to keep Serenity out of the line of fire.

"Because you live, Sophia, Raciel, and Arable all died. And James Lanter died because Arable died."

"Arable and James weren't connected in any way," Sam retorted. "They never met."

"They did," Hope insisted. "About 17 years ago. Parker, that's how old you are, right?"

"Y…Yeah," Parker replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"Snively killed your mother, Parker. And he and Sam each had a hand in killing your father."

"T-that's not true," Sam sputtered.

"You killed my parents?" Parker asked. Hope pulled out a gun and aimed at the king and queen. Then, she lowered the gun and stared at Parker before giving him the gun.

"You can take your revenge now," Hope said.

"Parker, please. They're my parents," Serenity pleaded.

"They killed my mom and dad!" Parker snapped. The princess shed a tear and his expression softened. "Serenity, this is important to me."

/Do you think he's the heir?/ Sam queried.

/It wouldn't be possible unless Arable claimed a part of the Underworld and we never knew,/ Snively answered.

/We'd have to do recon then./

/Agreed./

"Please. Don't," Serenity whispered. Parker lowered the gun, giving in. Hope grabbed Serenity, holding a knife to her neck.

"Serenity!" Sam whimpered.

"Hope, what are you doing?" Parker asked frantically. "This wasn't part of the plan."

"Plans change. Shoot them or she's gone."

/I'm sorry, Serenity./

/No!/ Parker fired the gun, targeting Sam. Snively shoved his soul mate out of the line of fire, his side getting burned by the intense heat of the laser.

"Snively!" Sam shrieked as he fell. She dropped to her knees and quickly tried to heal his wound. Hope threw Serenity to the floor and disappeared in a portal with her demons. Parker was by the princess's side instantly and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he inquired gently. She stared at him with disappointed eyes.

"How could you?" she whispered.

"I didn't want you hurt," he replied, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Arrest him!" Sam ordered angrily.

"Momma!" Serenity yelped. "No!"

"He fired at us. You know that's treason," Snively replied. He slowly got up, Sam supporting him.

"But…B-but he did it to save me!" the princess protested. /Run./

/What? No./

/They'll arrest you./

/Serenity, they won't hurt me. They'll forgive./

/You shot Dad. Mom will not forgive you easily, if at all./

"Serenity, he committed treason. He will be punished for his crime. End of discussion," Sam said firmly. Serenity grabbed Parker's arm quickly and orbed away. The queen sighed. "Find her."

"Mom?" Caleb queried quietly.

"What?" The prince winced; his mother was angry and it almost frightened him.

"Maybe we should leave 'Ren alone for awhile."

"I don't want her around him," his mother answered coldly.

"Caleb," his father sighed. "Go find your sister."

"Yes sir," Caleb replied. The royal couple and the Senshi left the former queen's bedroom after the prince had gone. The king and queen walked together, the king holding his wife close to him. He saw her troubled look as he glanced sideways.

"What's wrong?" Snively asked.

"Another war," Sam said quietly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Everything will turn out for the best. It always has."

"I know. I'm just worried." He put his arm around her waist.

"Just worry about taking care of yourself." She gave a soft smile.

"I guess right now is a bad time to tell everyone we're having a baby," Sam spoke. He nodded, sadness reflected in his expression.

"'Ren?" Caleb queried. He knocked on his sister's bedroom door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Can I come in?" The door opened and Caleb stepped into his twin's room. He saw Parker sitting at her desk, looking relieved. "Serenity, he has to leave if you don't want the guards to find him."

"I know," Serenity sighed. "Where're Mom and Dad?"

"I saw them going to Leo's office."

"I'm really sorry," Parker said, standing up.

"I know." Caleb turned away as Serenity and Parker kissed. "Bye Parker."

"Bye Serenity," Parker replied, kissing her cheek. He opened a portal and walked through, leaving the royal twins alone.

"You okay?" Caleb asked carefully. Serenity glanced up at him, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"N-no," she whimpered before bursting into tears. Caleb put his arms around his sister, comforting her to the best of his ability. He just hoped that day didn't ruin anything…

The next day, Caleb and Serenity were summoned to their parents' office. The tone in their father's voice made them curious. It was as if he was saddened and excited at the same time. Serenity wasn't looking forward to seeing her parents, her mother particularly, because of the previous night. She had only agreed to go because of her brother's insistence.

The twins walked into their parents' office, noticing the Elder Senshi and their children.

"Why is everyone here?" Caleb muttered. Serenity shrugged as they found a couple of seats with their grandparents. The king and queen came in silently. Caleb took notice of the casualness of the whole room; even his own parents seemed to be wearing comfortable clothes.

"We, uh, have a couple of announcements to share," Sam began.

"Good or bad?" the Elder Luna queried.

"A mixture of both," Snively answered, stopping a smile from forming. No matter how many years have gone by, some people are still the same. "As you have probably assumed, we are in another war. We had some scouts check the Underworld and it seems as though Hope is leading the demons now. Training will begin tomorrow morning."

"And while we're on subject," Sam continued gravely, "we are restricting anyone, ourselves included, from going to Earth. We feel that Hope will not hesitate to attack us there."

"What about school and work?" Caleb inquired.

"We're making arrangements for that now," Sam replied. She exchanged a glance with her husband.

"On another note, we have been informed that all of the second generation Senshi have come into their powers. Congratulations," Snively said. "You will begin your training next week and will be tutored under the Elder Senshi that your elemental powers are based under."

"My husband will be teaching you the basics of magic control," Sam explained, "since I will be stepping down for awhile." Murmurs of shock began going through the group. "I will, however, teach the younger Senshi the history of the kingdom and other things they must know."

"Why can't you train us?" Adria queried. The royal couple exchanged another look and very subtle smiles.

"My doctor has advised me to take some time off to take care of myself…and my baby." A silence fell over in the room.

"Mom…you're pregnant?" Serenity asked carefully.

"Yes." The Elder Senshi began congratulating the couple before slowly leaving.

/Your mom is having a baby?/ Parker queried.

/Yep,/ Serenity replied. She began to dress for bed.

/What do you think about it?/

/I'm kind of indifferent. Mom has wanted another baby for a long time./

/What about your parents' thrones? Aren't you worried that the baby, or Caleb for that matter, will inherit the throne?/ Parker inquired. Serenity wondered what he was doing as they were talking.

/No. Should I be?/

/Well, yeah./

/Why?/

/One of them could take the throne from you./

/The oldest heir gets the throne./

/And you're the oldest?/

/Well, I'm not really sure. There was a mix-up when Caleb and I were born. I don't even know if Dad and Mom know who's older,/ Serenity spoke as she flopped down in bed.

/Serenity…/ Parker replied.

/I know. I'll find out soon, okay?/

/Just as long as you do. Are you going to bed/

/Yeah. Are you?/

/Not quite yet. Goodnight, my princess,/ Parker said.

/Goodnight, Lubov,/ the princess replied before turning off her lamp.

/'Lubov'?/

/Yeah./

/Okay./ Serenity smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep…

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Snively had long forgotten how impatient his wife had been when she was pregnant but now remembered every fine detail. What made it worse was the fact that he not only had to do his king duties, but he also had half of Sam's duties as a Senshi. He knew she was trying to help him the best she could but it was to the point where she wasn't very able to move much. Snively had Caleb and Serenity helping her but they proved to make things more difficult.

"Lubov?" He sighed. That was a 'needy cry'.

"Coming." Snively walked into his family's living room. Sam was lounged out on the couch. He had to admit she could pull off being pregnant but he knew she grew more miserable and restless by the day. Sam looked up from a book and gave a week smile. "Do you need something?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not...really." She stared at him for a second before sighing.

"No, you're really busy, aren't you?"

"Sam, I'm trying. You know I am."

"I know." She pushed herself up. "It just hurts."

He went and sat down beside her. "Think you'll deliver early? You're 32 weeks," Snively said, pulling his wife backwards into his arms.

"Maybe. Hopefully. I can't wait. Honey, just think. A baby."

"I have thought. A lot. I just hope everything goes well." She kissed his cheek.

"Of course everything will go well."

"Everything looks great, my queen." Sam smiled as she turned her head to her husband. Leo put some gel on Sam's stomach and began her routine ultrasound.

"Melinda, turn the screen on please." Melinda did as asked. Snively smiled as his wife watched the screen. They could hear the baby's heartbeat, making them both feel at ease.

"What do you think, Sam?" Snively asked.

"I'm relieved."

"Relieved?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"The baby's healthy."

"Of course it's healthy. You don't smoke and you're off the booze and drugs. Your baby is fine. The only thing I'm concerned about is your weight," Leo explained.

"I knew I put on too much," Sam grumbled. The doctor, having heard this, shook his head.

"Actually, it's the complete opposite. You are roughly ten pounds underweight," Leo said.

"Underweight?"

"How? She's like a vacuum cleaner," Snively blurted, receiving a dirty look from his wife.

"How am I underweight?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you're so toned that you don't have much fat," Melinda spoke. "Try to eat a little more and take it easy."

"Alright," Sam sighed. She and Snively walked out of Leo's office. /I'm seriously underweight?/

/Sam, it's really not that bad,/ the king insisted. /And try to relax more./

/Babe, if I relaxed any more, I'd be dead./

/Sam…/ The queen sighed as they entered the dining room.

/Alright fine./ Sydney and Bane stood as the couple got closer to the table.

"What'd Leo say?"

"Apparently I'm underweight," Sam muttered as she sat down.

"Well, you have about eight weeks or so to gain weight," Bane encouraged.

"I guess. But for right now," Sam spoke, "let's eat."

"Snively." He sighed and rolled over. He wasn't about to get woken up for another false alarm. "Snively?...please get up."

"Sam, go back to bed. It's another false contraction," Snively mumbled groggily. She nudged him. "Samantha please! I'm tired."

"Okay." He'd noticed the strain of her voice. He sighed in frustration and sat up.

"How long have you been up?" Snively asked.

"About five minutes. My water broke while I was asleep. So will you please get up so I can change the bedding?" she answered.

"Your water…broke?"

"Yeah." He got up and began to quickly pack Sam's duffel bag. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Getting your things before we go to Leo's." Sam giggled as she snapped her fingers, new bedding appearing on their bed. "What?"

"Snively, I have to dilate and besides, I don't feel any contractions. So will you please come back to bed?" Sam said, patting his side of the bed. "I'm getting lonely."

"Alright," Snively replied. He got back in bed and put his arm around her enormous belly. He kissed her forehead before turning off the light. "Wake me if you're in pain."

"Dad, what-"

"Caleb…" Caleb sighed as he heard his classmates snicker.

"Sensei…how did the Senshi Civil War start?"

"As you all know, the former Underworld leader, Xavier Bronk, brought the queen back from the dead. Queen Sophia was furious when Sa—the queen gave up her freedom to save everyone else."

"Didn't Sophia banish the queen?" Adria queried.

"Yes. Eventually Xavier sought to punish and kill Sam, torturing her," Snively explained. "Some of the Senshi decided to help her against Sophia's wishes."

"Why didn't Queen Sophia want to help her own sister?" Serenity asked. The rest of the class seemed to be drawn in.

"We're not certain. All we know is Sophia saw her as a traitor," Snively said, noticing Sydney come in silently.

"Your Highness?" she inquired.

"Yes?" She didn't normally disrupt his lessons so he knew something wasn't right.

"Your presence is requested by Leo…in your bedroom," Sydney spoke. He stared at her in confusion.

"My bedroom?"

"Your wife is—"

"Say no more." The king focused his attention back on the class. "The rest of lessons is cancelled until further notice. You are free to go."

The younger Senshi got up and left, the prince and princess included. The king and Sydney orbed to his bedroom where a cluster of nurses were.

"Snively…Where is he?" Sam moaned quietly. Snively walked over to the edge of his wife's side of the bed and sat down beside her, combing his hand gently through her damp hair.

"I'm here," he said. He hated seeing her in pain. He looked at Melinda. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing great, though she doesn't believe so," Melinda answered. "She just didn't get help until almost five minutes ago. She's going to have to deliver here because she's too far along."

"Sam, why?" Snively half-groaned. "Would it have killed you to tell me you were in pain?"

"I didn't think it'd be this soon," she mumbled before grimacing. "It hurts."

"I know, love, I know," Snively said, feeling guilty for discouraging her. He wrapped his right arm around her back and held her right hand. He took her left hand in his and kissed her temple. "You're going to have to sit up."

"No."

"Samantha, please." The king looked at one of the nurses. "Where are her mothers? They need to be here for this."

"Yes sir."

Caleb and Serenity were walking down their family's corridor when they saw their grandparents. "Grandma? What are you doing here?"

"Your mother is in labor," Queen Serenity said calmly.

"Then shouldn't she be in the hospital?" Caleb queried. Elizabeth sighed.

"Your mother is quite stubborn and just decided to get help," she spoke.

"Oh," Serenity replied. She wondered why she and her brother weren't informed.

"We'll let you know if anything happens," Elizabeth said before she and Queen Serenity disappeared into their parents' bedroom.

"Do you think Mom's okay?" Caleb asked his sister as they stood in front of the door.

"Probably."

"You're doing great, Sam," Snively said, trying to encourage his queen. He hated seeing her cry and be in so much pain.

"Just a little longer, okay?" Melinda said. She glanced up at the clock; this had been going on close to three hours. She was certain they would be finished but Sam had worn herself out early.

"O-okay." Minutes passed. Soon a cry was heard.

"Congratulations! It's a girl," a nurse said before handing the baby girl into the queen's arms. The baby screamed loudly, much to the relief of her mother.

"Happy birthday, darling," Sam whispered into her daughter's ear. The nurse reluctantly pulled the newborn away, upsetting the queen.

"Sam, they have to clean her up," Snively explained as he held his wife closer to him.

"No no no no no no no!" Sam wailed. "She'll die!"

"She won't die!" he said sternly. "Now calm down and act your age."

The queen fell silent but still whimpered. Snively understood she was afraid to lose another child but he had to settle her down. He didn't want to risk a panic attack.

"Are you calm?" he queried gently.

"Yes." She glanced at the former queen.

"Mother?"

"Yes," Queen Serenity replied.

"I know it's tradition to name our bloodline's daughters with an 'S' name but I don't feel comfortable doing that."

"Sam…" Snively began to warn.

"Your fath-…John and I went against his family's tradition of naming the eldest boy after his father," Elizabeth said. "I'm glad we did. I cannot see Taylor being a 'John'."

"What?" Sam responded.

"Name your daughter with what you feel comfortable with," Queen Serenity explained. Her daughter smiled.

/What do you think, love?/ Sam asked.

/Whatever feels right,/ Snively replied. Melinda gave Sam the princess back.

"Hello, Trista Marie," Sam whispered as her baby stared at her with clear blue eyes.

"She has your eyes," Snively spoke softly. He kissed Sam's head. Sam began nursing her child, pleased with the child's attempt at hunger. There was a knock at the door. "Melinda? Could you please get the door?"

"Yes sir." Melinda opened the bedroom doors to reveal Caleb and Serenity.

"Come see your sister," Snively said. The twins walked up to their parents' bed. Serenity noticed her mother looking tired but happy and content. Caleb watched as his father pulled his mother closer.

"Mom, are you okay?" Caleb queried carefully.

"Of course, Caleb," the queen smiled. The twins shared a glance as their mother burped their new sister.

"What's her name?" Serenity asked.

"Trista Marie," Snively stated proudly. Leo came in with some papers.

"I need you guys to sign Trista's birth certificate," the doctor explained.

"Oh okay," Sam said. Snively got up from behind his wife. He took the papers from Leo and placed them on the table before looking for a pen. He signed Trista's birth certificate and all other papers Leo needed signed.

"Do you want me to hold her while you sign these?" Snively asked his wife. She was silent for a long moment. Sam started to get up. "Sam, stay in bed. You're still very weak."

"Okay, fine. Bring the papers to me." Snively did as requested. He set the papers on Sam's lap and carefully picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms.

/She's beautiful, love./

/I know./ Sam signed the papers and handed them to Leo.

"I will need to see you and the baby tomorrow morning," Leo instructed.

"Her name is not 'the baby'," Sam pouted, sounding annoyed. "Her name is Trista."

"I apologize," Leo replied. The doctor and his staff trickled out of the room quickly.

"Sam, you'll have to get up soon. We need to…um, change the bed," Snively spoke.

"Right."

"Can…can I hold her?" Serenity queried.

"Of course. Go sit by your mother." Serenity did as asked and her father placed her baby sister in her arms while showing her how to hold Trista. The royal family spent the rest of the day together, enjoying spending their time with the newest member of their family.

Caleb and Serenity quickly adjusted to having a little sister. They loved the concept that their parents had someone new to constantly watch. They didn't, however, like their baby sister waking them up with her crying. The twins both began to enjoy their sources of income and were wiser when spending it. Caleb was more practical when spending his money but Serenity tended to splurge.

Caleb didn't date as much. He worked, did his schooling and training with the Senshi, and played sports. Caleb knew his mother, and his father for the most part, was pleased with his ability to be able to use his time well. He wasn't quite sure what his father thought. He knew his father wanted him to spend more time studying.

While Caleb was working hard, Serenity was constantly on the go. She did everything she was supposed to but often got into trouble after doing so. She spent almost everyday in detention after lessons were finished. It wasn't as if she didn't care; she just felt that there were more important things to do. She knew her father was getting frustrated with her when he taught. Her parents had tried grounding her but failed to really enforce it.

Caleb and Serenity were sitting in their family's living room watching TV. "You actually aren't studying for once?"

"And you're not sneaking out," Caleb replied.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Serenity pouted. "I just wanna get away for awhile."

"'Ren, people have been talking…about you."

"So?"

"It's not good. Rumors wi—"

"Serenity." The twins looked towards the doorway and saw their father. Caleb noticed he seemed tired and frustrated.

"What?" Serenity queried.

"Your mother and I need to have a talk with you," Snively explained. The tone of his voice let her know she was in trouble yet again.

'What did I do?' Serenity wondered, unable to recall what she had done. The princess followed her father as he walked silently to his office. Snively opened the door and let his daughter in before going into the office. Sam was sitting in her desk chair holding Trista. She looked sad and heartbroken.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Serenity asked. It was like her parents had gotten into an argument.

"Your behavior," her mother replied quietly.

"My behavior?" the princess repeated.

"Serenity, your behavior is not what we expect out of you. You're failing four of the seven classes you're in and are constantly in some sort of trouble. Your mother and I have tried to punish you but it's obvious none of it is getting through to you," Snively explained.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sam said sarcastically.

"What?"

"Do you only care about yourself?"

"Who else am I supposed to care for?"

"How about your Senshi? Or your family? Or the future of the kingdom?" the queen snapped.

"Mom, what's the big deal?" Sam got up and gave Snively Trista before leaving the office, slamming the door shut. Snively sighed. "Why is Mom mad?"

"Your mother and I feel that you being here may not be for your best interest."

"You don't want me anymore?"

"That's not it at all, Serenity. We love you very much. We just don't know what else to do," Snively explained.

"So you're sending me off?" Serenity demanded.

"We're sending you to your Grandmother Brody's. She has agreed to keep an eye on you. You'll still receive your Senshi lessons as well. Now, go get ready for dinner," her father said. "You know your mother doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes sir," the princess mumbled before opening the door and walking out. Snively glanced down at Trista, who stared back at him with her big, clear blue eyes.

"You're not going to be this much trouble, are you?" Trista made an attempt to smile, showing her toothless gums. "I didn't think so."

"Mom and Dad are seriously kicking you out?" Caleb queried, shock in his voice. He knew his parents were annoyed but they couldn't be serious.

"Yeah. I'm moving to Grandma's Friday after lessons," Serenity replied.

"That soon?"

"Yep."

"Betcha'll use this as a way to see Parker." The princess smiled.

"Of course."

"You know that'll only upset Mom and Dad more," Caleb pointed out.

"Caleb, they don't have to know about what I do."

By the time she had gotten Serenity moved into her grandmother's, Sam was ready for a break. She picked Trista up from her crib and carried her to the living room. She fed the baby and burped her. Trista cooed in what seemed like annoyance. Her mother gave a soft, apologetic smile.

"I know, little one. I'm just worried about this war. I didn't mean for you to be born into it." The queen smiled as she placed her finger in the baby's mouth. The baby princess began to suck but stopped at the realization she wasn't getting anything.

"Mom?" Sam looked up to see Caleb.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"What's up?" Sam put Trista on the floor under a mobile. Trista began reaching for the toys above her, happily occupied.

"Mom, Serenity's gonna see Parker," Caleb said.

"I know."

"How-?"

"I was your age once."

"Did you do some of the stuff we do?"

"No." Caleb wanted to look down but he saw his mother smile. "I was too busy with the Senshi but when I turned 20 or so, I started to let loose."

"Did Dad?" The queen thought about it.

"No, not really. He was kind of conservative."

"'Kind of conservative'? Mom, he still is," Caleb spoke as he sat by Sam.

"He's really loosened up." Trista shrieked in delight, slapping at a rattle on her mobile. "You know, you guys really help him loosen up."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Will Serenity ever come back?"

"When she feels she's ready."

"Do you think she'll ever be ready?"

"I'm not sure."

"Grandma, can I go?" Serenity asked. Elizabeth Brody glanced over her shoulder as she was doing dishes.

"Did you finish your dinner?"

Serenity stared down at her plate; lima beans still littered the dish. "Yeah…"

"Serenity…" The princess sighed in aggravation.

"Grandma, I don't like lima beans."

"Neither does your father but he eats them without whining. Now finish your dinner," Elizabeth spoke. Serenity sighed but ate the lima beans begrudgingly. "Now you may leave."

"Thank you!" Serenity said sarcastically. She sprang out of her chair and nearly bolted out the backdoor.

"Be home by nine," Elizabeth called.

"Yeah right," Serenity scoffed under her breath. She walked down the sidewalk, enjoying her newfound freedom. She spotted a boy at the end of the street, smiled, and ran to him. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," Parker replied before kissing the princess's forehead. "Ready to go?"

"Of course. What are we doing?" Parker moved and revealed a motorcycle. "You can drive that?"

"I've got my license." Parker gave Serenity a helmet before he put on his own. He got on the bike and then turned around, waiting for Serenity to do the same. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um…sure. It's just…" Serenity hesitated, unsure of how to word her thoughts. "I just don't know how my parents will feel about it."

"You're worried about what your parents think after they kicked you out?" Parker queried, raising a brow. The princess pouted.

"They're still my parents."

"You didn't care about what they thought before you moved out," Parker pointed out. Serenity fell silent. Why 'did' she care about what her parents thought, now especially? She got on the motorcycle quietly and put her helmet on. Parker turned around and started the bike. He felt the princess put her arms around his waist and smiled. "Ready?"

She tightened her grip around him. "Yeah."

With that, Parker drove off into the starlit night…


End file.
